


Virus (End of The World)

by MuddyInk



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Birds, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Everybody Dies, Fucking Birds, Infection, M/M, Pandemics, Survivor Guilt, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddyInk/pseuds/MuddyInk
Summary: Inspired by the current Covid Pandemic, a new virus is released upon the world. POV Kyle Broflovski, recording how everything went to shit.Something like a voice log.
Relationships: Craig tucker/tweek tweak(mentioned), Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Virus (End of The World)

It came out of nowhere. It wasn’t something we asked for, it just did. We never wanted this to happen. A sickness. Disease. It came fast into the world, attacking when we were entirely unprepared. Vulnerable. A lethal combination of pre-existing viruses and plagues. We had been warned for years before. We should have listened. 

The place was called The Island of Plagues. A horrible place completely uninhabited by even animals, where they dumped waste and corpses of infected creatures. Creatures infected with HIV, Ebola, even the Bubonic Plague. All left to rot and fester, the juices and disease mixing together and breeding into something monstrous. Really, it was only a matter of time until something got out. It sunk into the soil and leaked into the waters around the island, infecting the worms and fish residing in them. Passing birds would pick up a worm or fish that was sick and then they would become sick too, carrying it back with them to the mainlands. 

That was how it started. A worm, a fish, and a bird. It’s insane how something so small could lead to such a catastrophic outcome. The birds carried the virus all the way back to land, where they died. When they died some stray animal came and ate them. A dog. Then the dog goes into a residential district and is pet by a child. First contact. The child is pulled away by a concerned mother, and the dog kicked. The dog dies a day later. The child, however, touches the mother’s hand with their infected hand. They both touch their faces. Contraction. They go home to their family and infect everyone there. 

Two days later the mother and child are sick. They wait thinking it’s a flu or cold, but then everyone in their household is sick too. The child starts to bleed from the eyes, cough up bloody yellow liquids. His skin starts to melt off. The family doesn’t know what to do. They finally go to the hospital, and tests are run. The doctors and nurses are infected by touch or sneeze. Within the week everyone that interacted with that family have fallen ill. Within the week the family have died. Every single family member. Specialists are called in to do autopsy in full hazmat suits and every person exhibiting symptoms have been quarantined. The hospital has been closed to disinfect. When they cut open the body and skull of the family every single corpse is the same. Even while freshly dead the insides show signs of extensive decomposition. The stomach and intestines are blackened, oozing grayish brown. The brain, completely rotted and mush. Near liquid. Blacked blood the consistency of tar, and brown veins. The stench one of something long dead and left rotting in the hot sun for weeks. 

This is truly when the concern was raised. When everyone that got infected began to die. No one, not a single person pulled through. The day leading up to death the infected began muttering to themselves, becoming paranoid. Sensitive to light, their eyes bleeding. They would scream in pain, cases emerged of infected even tearing their own eyes out, leaving black bloody voids into their skulls. The skin was sloughing off heavily, completely de-gloving limbs, blackened muscle and yellow brittle bones underneath. 

The world became alerted when a Global Emergency was issued, but they refused to close borders. Refused to stop flights. The virus was hitching rides all over the globe and within a month no country was spared. Greed and crime peaked as the medical and police force collapsed, no one was safe. Neighbors turning on neighbors. Those not infected or dead were starving from the severe food shortage. Pandemic. They tried to control the situation. Tried to say everything was under control. It would take an idiot to believe that one. All you had to do was look outside to see it wasn’t under control. It was mayhem. They promised a vaccine to be made in the year. That the cure was coming, already in production and we would be saved. To wait inside for the all clear to come. 

The all clear never came. The government collapsed not two months after they released that statement. Before everything got worse they tried quarantining cities to control the spread and when they didn’t work they bombed them. The hope was if all the infected died no one else would get sick. We would be left without answers or a cure but we would be safe. Of course that wouldn’t work though. The virus was already all over the country, Canada had already fallen as had China and The UK was getting close. 

Just when we couldn’t see things getting even worse, it did. The virus, fucking us right up the ass, mutated. Like every goddamn zombie movie people started to attack each other ripping chunks of flesh out. If you got bitten you were infected and it was only a matter of time until you fell to the same fate as them. All your humanity, gone, and left only a husk of what you were driven only by the desire to consume. Destroy. 

People weren’t coming back from the dead or anything but still. It was damn terrifying. Luckily my town was relatively spared from the pandemic. We had huge walls surrounding the town, and overly paranoid townsfolk who would rather shoot you than listen to you tell them you coughed due to the dust. School was canceled and we were all advised to stay indoors. Being teens we obviously ignored this opting to sneak out and party. Someone made a mistake though. They let one of the infected inside. No one knew or cared who was to blame, no one was alive long enough after to care. Kenny McCormick, one of the greatest people I’d ever known. The kind of guy to sacrifice himself for others. Exactly what he did too. 

It was at that party we snuck out to, my friend Stan was off in a corner making out with his girlfriend Wendy looking like they were about to tear each others clothes off. Cartman was spiking the punch. Kenny was hanging out with me. I can’t help but feel like the whole thing was my fault, like if I had just avoiding going out everything would be fine. I know inside that it would have happened either way. The thing, infected, it came out of nowhere. Shambling into the party looking like a drunk teen. Maybe that’s why no one noticed. The colored lights didn’t provide enough illumination to see the crusted tar colored blood on his clothes and face. The music too loud to hear the soft snarls and groans. The thing made it’s way over to me, latching onto my jacket. I had turned to ask what the fuck he was doing when it started to lunge its head at my neck. Kenny, ever loyal and self sacrificing shoved his arm in front of the damned things mouth. It didn’t hesitate to start ripping chunks out of the appendage. The bone quickly becoming exposed, blood gushing out and pained wails escaping my friends mouth. I’d frozen for a minute but when the wails came out I sprung into action. The party at this point was thrown into panic, screaming teenagers pushing each other trying to get out. I saw Stan take Wendy out of a window, and I saw Craig and Tweek get separated. Tweek falling and getting his arm crushed under feet. 

I found a fire poker by the fire place. Decided it was sufficient enough and rammed it into that things head, killing it. Kenny fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding arm. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to kill my friend, even knowing he was infected now. I didn’t have to make a choice, though and was brought out of my internal conflict by Cartman lumbering over to us. He doused Kenny in alcohol and lit him on fire. Kenny tried to put it out, rolling and screaming on the ground. He only succeeded in spreading the fire to spilled drinks on the ground. Cartman grabbed my arm and pulled me out, and we watched from outside as the house went up in flames. Kenny’s screaming piercing the night air. 

I stayed at his house that night. Terrified and shaking, with Cartman comforting me. As fucked up as he was I knew he was doing what was best for the collective. Cut off the infected limb before it kills the body, or something. He was nervous, thinking I’d be angry or hate him for what he did. I didn’t. I told him I didn’t. He made some stupid racist jokes to make me feel better, poking some jabs at me being a Jew too. They didn’t bother me that night. I could almost forget that the world was so fucked. Almost. 

I don’t know why. Maybe it was my bodies selfish need for self preservation. Deep rooted survival instinct. I should have told someone, but instead I hid it. I let my friends sacrifice be for nothing. 

We watched movies late into the night. We ate popcorn and cheesy poofs, just enjoying each others company and ignoring the hell outside. A quick check in proved that everyone else was okay so it could be like that night never happened. We just wanted to forget. See, Cartman and I had a healthier relationship now than we did as kids. He wasn’t as racist, and I wasn’t provoking him. We had actually become good friends over the years even though his cruel “pranks" never stopped they weren’t directed at me now. There had always been something there. A crush, or unrequited-not-so-unrequited feelings. Or something. So, on the couch in his living room watching shitty movies he kissed me. Just a kiss. We didn’t have sex, and it didn’t get heated. It was innocent and almost like a question. We smiled at each other after it happened, and went back the the movie. Closer together this time. Just a kiss.. 

It was a horrible mistake. This is all my fault. We knew it transmitted via body fluids, but I still kissed him. Even knowing perfectly well I was.. asymptomatic. I hoped I was the only immune in the world. Within hours after infection you would start to experience symptoms, but I didn’t. I felt fine. I felt fine when I had been exposed to a virus with a 100% mortality rate and obvious, painful symptoms. I really hoped I could be immune. 

We slept on the couch and when I woke up it was to a nightmare. He was gone. The tar like substance on the couch and floor leading to the open front door was obvious enough. I could hear screams outside. ‘I did this' is what I thought. I looked down at the small unnoticeable rip in my sleeve, with the brownish red stain of dried blood around it. The dead were in the streets, looking out the window. Cartman no where to be found in sight but the evidence of him clear. Evidence of what I had done. I went outside, walking through the town. Finding people sobbing with bites on them, infected attacking the uninfected. Corpses littering the ground everywhere you looked. One of the infected shuffled past me, pausing the sniff the air near me, before shambling on. If Cartman wasn’t proof enough that I was infected, then this was. They only ignored you if you were dead or smelled like them. 

I had felt sick. I kept going through the streets. I found the bodies of my friends. I found Wendy, her face shredded. I found Stan clinging to her and weeping, already exhibiting the signs. Butters, dead. Craig and Tweek, fending against three of them. One of them grabbing Tweek’s arm and digging its teeth into his necks ripping out the flesh and causing a fountain of blood to gush from the compromised artery. Craig screaming for his boyfriend and dropping his guard enough to be tackled and bitten by the other two. I vomited. 

Still I continued. I continued until I arrived on the other side of town. Where I finally found him. He was already dead, the tar around his eyes and mouth sealing his eyes shut. Some of the flesh he was trying to eat still on his face and gripped in his chubby fist. All my fault. I knew I had been scratched at that party. I knew the blood caked nails were enough to infect me. I had hoped, and believed for a little while that this would all be fine and no one would have to know. This, all this death was the result of my selfish desire to live. I should have told, should have killed myself the moment I knew. But I didn’t. Now all my friends were dead, or dying. 

I’m back at home now. The screams are quiet. It’s so quiet. It’s been hours, and I’ve been waiting for so long to die. To join my friends. It’s been so long but I’m not showing any symptoms. I don’t know what to do. Why do I get to be alive when everyone else is dead. Am I the last human alive? I must be. It shouldn’t be this quiet. It’s so quiet.. 

My name is Kyle Broflovski. I am 16 years old, and I live in South Park, Colorado. I am responsible for the death of everyone here. If anyone is still alive and hearing this, don’t come here. There is nothing left to find. I think.. I think I would like to join my friends now. I’m sorry.


End file.
